Demons
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: La primera vez que Nico Di Angelo vio a Will Solace, nunca imaginó que su vida fuera cambiar de esa manera, solo era un chico más de su escuela después de todo, nunca imaginó que se convertiría en una parte esencial de su vida. AU. Frazel, Jasper, Caleo, Percabeth, Solangelo. (Vuelto a la vida, desde el mundo de los muertos).
1. Prólogo

Nunca había escrito de Percy Jackson pero, cuando terminé BoO no puede evitar que esto me llegara a la cabeza, digamos que sentí la necesidad de escribir Solangelo, son tan hermoso.

Como ya dije, es la primerz vez que escribo de Percy, no sé si las personalidades me quedarán bien o si no, lamento los OoC.

Percy Jackson es propiedad del Troll del tío Rick.

* * *

Prologue: Those are my demons.

Nico levantó la mirada. Sus ojos oscuros como la noche se toparon con los azules de Jason, en los cuales bailoteaba una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía un trozo de pizza.

—Anda, tienes que comer, te vas a morir de hambre a ese paso.

Nico odiaba tener a Grace encima todo el día, velando por si comía o si no, si tenía frío o calor, si esto o si lo otro, no tenía cinco años, maldita sea, ¿qué importaba si no almorzaba un día? No se moriría de hambre.

De mala gana tomó la pizza y le dio un mordisco. Asquerosa, al igual que el 99% de la comida de la cafetería escolar. Nico apostaría su chaqueta (esa de aviador, su favorita) a que las cocineras (comúnmente conocidas como las Brujas), en lugar de esforzarse para que la comida supiera bien, se esforzaban por hacerla lo más asquerosa posible.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

En la misma mesa, la más grande, por un lado, su hermana menor, Hazel, mandaba mensajes, supuso que sería a su novio, a que tipo chino de otra escuela, a su lado, Leo armaba y desarmaba un cubo rugby, a una velocidad vertiginosa, luego el imbécil de Percy copiaba a toda velocidad la tarea de matemáticas, mientras Annabeth mordisqueaba una manzana y leía un libro de arquitectura, vaya chica, parecía que no podía dejar sus libros ni para comer, Piper era la única que comía como las personas normales, mordía su burrito de frijoles y queso, masticaba y tragaba con calma.

Y regresando a sí mismo, en su otro lado, el más grande tonto que alguna vez ha existido sobre el universo, Jason Grace, alto, rubio y de ojos azules, el típico y estúpido estereotipo de chico perfecto.

Suspiró, y dio el último mordisco a su pizza, la tortura había acabado, ahora solo tendría que aguantar los retorcijones en su estómago por la próxima hora, simplemente genial.

—¿Cuál es nuestra próxima clase? —la voz de Leo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Nico trató de recordar su horario, él y Leo coincidían en prácticamente todas las clases, a diferencia de los demás, con quienes apenas tomaban juntos un par, y excluyendo lógicamente a Hazel, que estaba dos grados atrás.

—Historia —recordó de repente.

Leo hizo una mueca que pudo a ver resultado graciosa, de no ser por sus ojos completamente carentes de brillo. Leo era un asco en esa materia.

Por el contrario, a Nico le gustaba, ninguna materia le costaba particularmente, por lo que no solía esforzarse, historia, sin embargo, era su favorita, y la única en la que ponía algo, muy poco, de empeño.

Nico volvió a perder su mirada, esta vez en las mesas continuas. Todas más pequeñas. Nico realmente no entendía cómo es que había terminado con "los chicos populares de la escuela".

Quizá porque conocía a Jason y a Percy desde niños, ambos que, según los chismes que su hermana solía contarle, se disputaban el puesto de "el chico más sexi de la escuela". También estaba Leo, Nico no consideraba que Leo estuviera muy dentro de los estándares de belleza de las chicas, pero con sus bromas estúpidas y si "alegre y espontánea" forma de ser, era el único que tenía su propio club de fans, el "Enano (o Elfo) Latino" como solía llamarle _cariñosamente_, no es que fuera pequeño, pero al lado del metro ochenta de Jason y Percy cualquiera se veía pequeño, y ni qué decir de él, con apenas metro sesenta y nueve.

Luego estaba Annabeth, quien ostentaba orgullosa el título de Primer Promedio, la chica más inteligente que alguien podía conocer en la vida. Nico, que conocía Percy desde niños, se había sorprendido enormemente (y había sabido ocultarlo igual de bien) cuando Percy le había dicho que había empezado a salir con Annabeth, para Nico, Percy era un rematado idiota, y casi tan molesto como Jason, podía ser una buena persona, valiente, guapo, sexi, ¡ejem! Todo lo demás, pero no le quitaba lo idiota. Aunque a veces Nico dudaba realmente de sus afirmaciones, en los últimos meses sentía que Percy actuaba como idiota nada más que para molestar a Annabeth, y que anteriormente lo había hecho para molestarles a Jason y a él, y que en realidad era bastante inteligente.

Piper era la chica más bonita de la escuela, eso no lo discutía nadie, NADIE. Piel canela y cabello castaño. Sin embargo, el rasgo más hermoso de Piper, eran sus ojos, ni siquiera alguien como Nico, que tendía a desentenderse de todo, podía negarla. Los ojos de Piper eran tan raros como nieve en julio, Nico nunca había visto unos ojos como los de ella, y estaba seguro que jamás los vería, nunca habían podido determinar si eran cafés, verdes, azules, o cualquier otro color. Cuando apenas se habían visto de lejos. Percy y Jason hicieron una apuesta, quien adivinara su color de ojos ganaba veinte dólares, Percy dijo que azules, y Jason dijo que verdes (valga la ironía), Nico por su parte dijo que no tenían un color específico. Se compró un nuevo videojuego con aquellos veinte dólares.

Su hermana menor, Hazel, la persona que más quería en el mundo, tenía la piel más morena que Piper, y el cabello rizado, Nico lo consideraba bonito, pero Hazel no estaba muy de acuerdo con él, especialmente cuando debía batallar frente al espejo durante media hora cada mañana, para lograr que quedara medianamente decente. Y sus ojos, Nico adoraba aquellos ojos dorados, aunque incluso a él le dieran miedo cuando se enojaba.

Y por último, bueno, estaba él; no había mucho que Nico pudiera decir sobre sí mismo. No le _gustaba _hablar sobre sí mismo.

Quizá porque era bastante inseguro, quizá porque no era particularmente atractivo como Jason o Percy, o carismático como Leo. O quizá simplemente porque la adolescencia es la peor época para ser homosexual.

Porque sí, Nico Di Angelo era homosexual.

Todo eso, sumado al hecho de siempre vestir de negro y que la mitad de la escuela lo tildara de emo o "dark" hacía que Nico realmente se preguntaba qué demonios hacía sentado con esos chicos.

Tenían razones de sobra para excluirlo, ¿Qué tenían todos en común? Fuera del hecho de que podían formar el "Club de las dislexia" nada, pero aun así no lo hacían, como vivo ejemplo, ahí estaba Jason, preocupándose por él más de lo que su padre nunca lo ha hecho.

—Que sí, Grace, sí hice la maldita tarea, deja de joder —respondió cortante.

Jason sonrió y se volvió hacia Piper, y le arrebató un bocado de su inacabado burrito, inmediatamente hizo un mueca.

—Sigo sin entender cómo puedes comer esto, no sabe a nada.

—La comida vegetariana es deliciosa, no es mi culpa que las Brujas lo hagan todo asqueroso, y devuélveme eso.

—No quiero.

Nico rodó los ojos, Grace podía ser muy infantil cuando se trataba de su novia.

La campana sonó en el momento en el que daba su último sorbo al juego de pera.

Nico se levantó con calma, y se encaminó al aula de la Srta. Brown, una solterona de 40 años, visiblemente amargada con la vida, y además, su profesora de historia.

Sintió a Leo, Jason comenzar a caminar a su lado, Percy, después de besar a Annabeth se les unió.

También historia era la única clase que compartían los tres chicos.

De ahí aquella secreta alianza de hacerle la vida imposible a su profesora.

En el salón se sentaron separados. Nico en la esquina de la ventana, como siempre, Leo dos asientos a su derecha, y Percy y Jason del otro lado.

La señorita Brown entró al salón con su típico andar, ese que denotaba su insoportabilidad.

Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y comenzó a dar la clase.

A los cinco minutos, la clase se había sumido en un sopor propio de un mediodía de agosto, y sumado a ello, la voz de la Srta. Brown, hacía que más de uno cabeceara sobre su cuaderno.

Nico sudaba dentro de su camiseta negra, pero aun así trataba de prestar algo de atención. Estaba seguro que unos días antes del examen Grace y Valdez le quitarían sus apuntes y correrían a la fotocopiadora, había sucedido lo mismo después de que, a principios del curso pasado, Chase se negó a seguirles prestando los suyos.

Y Nico le concedía la razón.

—Smith, encienda los ventiladores —ordenó la profesora, cuando iban por media clase.

Jason y Percy ahogaron una risa, Leo tosió para disimular, y Nico mostró una diminuta sonrisa.

La mayoría de los chicos y chicas tuvieron reacciones similares.

Smith, un chico pequeño (más pequeño que Nico, para gran alegría de este), se levantó y giró la perilla de los ventiladores.

Nico miró hacia el techo, y vio como las aspas comenzaban a moverse, atados a ella, uno en cada una, un enorme globo de agua. Cuatro ventiladores en el aula, doce globos de agua, rellenos hasta el tope, que comenzaban a moverse peligrosamente. Nico nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de la rapidez de sus tres amigos a la hora de hacer sus travesuras, especialmente de Leo, cuyas manos parecía volar, subido en diferentes pupitres, amarrando los globos.

El primero en explotar fue el que estaba sobre el escritorio de la Srta. Brown (el más grande), Nico no sabía cómo habían hecho para que explotara, porque no estaba sujeto a ningún ventilador, pero lo habían logrado. Una buena cantidad de agua cayó sobre la mujer, dejándola empapada de pies a cabeza.

Y casi de inmediato lo demás, mojando a más de uno, y dejando un agradable frescor en toda el aula.

Toda la clase estalló en risas al ver a la mujer, con todo el maquillaje corrido y su horrible traje rosa empapado.

Incluso Nico se reía, bajito, pero lo hacía.

—¡Jackson, Grace y Valdez! ¡Vayan a la oficina del director ahora mismo!

Percy frunció el ceño.

—¿En base qué? No hemos hecho nada —se defendió.

—Estoy completamente segura de que fueron ustede…

—No hay pruebas o evidencia, lo siento, señorita, pero no tiene con qué incriminarnos —Leo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La Srta. Brown echaba chipas por los ojos, pero, con toda la dignidad que le era posible, salió del aula a cambiarse la ropa.

Todos volvieron a reír con renovada energía, y Leo se paró sobre su pupitre, aclamándose el héroe, esta vez (igual que muchas otras) todos le aplaudieron, felicitándole tan ingeniosa idea.

Para cuando continuaron con la clase, faltaban apenas diez minutos para el cambio.

Como castigo, la Srta. Brown les ordenó hacer una redacción de 1000 palabras sobre la crisis de los años 30.

Nico frunció el ceño cuando escribió mal una palabra, apenas la segunda línea ya se equivocaba, maldijo su dislexia una y un millón de veces.

Buscó en su estuche (negro) su goma de borrar. Pero por más que buscó no la encontró, maldijo nuevamente, de seguro se le había quedado en casa, cuando la sacó ayer para hacer la tarea de matemática (clase con la que seguían).

En contra de todos sus instintos, se volvió hacia su compañero de al lado, a pedir una.

—Hey, tú, ¿tienes una goma de borrar?

Cuando el chico volvió su cabeza rubia, los ojos oscuros de Nico chocaron con unos azules.

Por un momento, pensó que se parecía a Jason, pero no, los ojos de Jason eran más claros, el corte de cabello de Jason era diferente, y sobre todo, Jason no provocaba que ninguna corriente eléctrica recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Claro —el chico le tendió una pequeña goma negra (vaya ironía).

Nico asintió nervioso, y se apresuró a borrar su error.

Terminaba cuando tocaron, y cuando se volvió para devolverla, el chico rubio ya caminaba hacia la puerta, a varios pasos de su persona.

Esa fue la primera vez que Nico Di Angelo vio a Will Solace, también fue la primera vez que se sintió tan confundido, y la segunda vez que sintió mariposas en el estómago.

No se tranquilizó ni siquiera cuando guardó la goma y se prometió devolverla la siguiente vez que viera al chico, ni cuando Jason se le acercó y le preguntó qué pasaba, ni cuando Percy lo arrastró a la clase de matemáticas.

De hecho, Nico no se sintió tranquilo en el resto del día.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque les gustó o no tenían nada mejor que hacer, o alguna x razón que no se me ocurre en este momento, bueno, lo que sea que sea.

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola! No tienen una idea de lo feliz que me sentí al recibir todos sus reviews, realmente es gratificante saber que hay personas que apoyan esto, así que aquí les traigo la actualización.

No sé con que tanta regularidad pueda actualizar, se me vienen encima los finales y me quitaran tiempo.

Ok, sólo para aclarar un par de cosas, esto es un AU, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason y Nico tienen la misma edad (17-18) Hazel tiene 16 y Frank 17.

Como denota el resumen, la historia es principalmente Solangelo, pero presenta otras parejas, por lo que las narraciones serán Solangelo, otra pareja, Solangelo, y así, excepto quizá algunas excepciones.

Eso sería todo, me voy a dormir, en Costa Rica son las 4:30 de la mañana y voy en bus para la capital, 3 horas de sueño xD

Lamento los horrores ortográficos y de redacción.

Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

Chapter 1: My life is in ruins, please, someone help me.

Leo llegó a casa cerca de las 7:00p.m.

Desde la muerte de su madre vivía con su tía Rosa. Y todos los días se repetía una misma rutina. Leo llegaba tan tarde como le era posible. Su tía le gritaba un par de insultos, él le respondía otros, y se encerraba en su cuarto.

—¡Mocoso! —no había ni terminado de entrar a la casa cuando ya la escuchó.

—¿Qué? —respondió de mala gana.

—¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡No arreglaste tu cama antes de irte!

—Me voy a volver a acostar en ella, ¿por qué carajos la arreglaría?

Su tía abría la boca para replicarle cuando Leo le pasó de largo, y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Leo tiró con fuerza la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama.

Los días eran cada días más cansados, sentía como el sol poco a poco dejaba de iluminar su vida, que de seguir así terminaría siendo un oscuro agujero.

Un sollozo ahogado por el puño rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Leo estaba harto, harto de andar con una sonrisa todo el día, cuando por dentro estaba quebrándose, harto de fingir que todo estaba bien cuando no lo estaba, harto de decir que su tía solo tenía un poco de mal carácter, cuando en realidad era un monstro, harto de vivir su vida.

"_Live the life you l ve, love the life you live_"

Cuando nació, su madre había escrito esa frase, con grandes y ornamentadas letras, en la pared del cuarto de Leo.

La _o _de _love _se había caído el día que su madre murió. Estaba guardada, en esa pequeña caja donde estaban las cosas que mantenían a Leo con vida. Pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para pegarla, no, la frase permanecería incompleta, al igual que lo estaba su vida, desde que aquel incendio se había cobrado la vida de Esperanza Valdez.

Desde aquel día, la vida de Leo no volvió a ir bien.

Nadie nunca había sabido nada del padre de Leo y sus abuelos estaban muertos; así que, al ser su único familiar vivo, a regañadientes, su tía Rosa tomó la custodia de Leo. Leo creía que lo hacía únicamente por la pensión que él recibía de parte del Estado, pero que aún no podía cobrar por ser menor de edad, y se encargaba de siempre decirle que la muerte de su madre era su culpa.

—Tres meses —murmuró para sí mismo —Tres meses.

En tres meses Leo cumpliría los dieciocho años. Llevaba meses haciendo planes, tendría la pensión hasta que dejase de estudiar, o cumpliera los 25, la primera, se conseguiría un trabajo de fin de semana, terminaría la preparatoria, y luego estudiaría mecánica en alguna universidad pública.

Y luego… Luego encontraría algo que hacer, lo único importante era alejarse lo más posible de su tía.

Leo aspiró hondo, y expiró lentamente. Repitió el proceso por varios minutos, hasta que se hubo calmado. Se frotó con brusquedad los ojos, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de llanto de ellos.

Su mirada se dirigió al escritorio, las piezas de una computadora reposaban sobre él.

A pesar de ser un adolescente del siglo XXI, Leo no tenía una computadora, ningún modelo le convencía completamente. Así que había decidido armarse una él mismo, a su gusto y capacidad.

Leo era un genio en la mecánica, herencia de su madre pensaba. Su tía Rosa nunca le daba ni un céntimo, así que desde hacía mucho se las arreglaba por sí mismo; literalmente. Leo se dedicaba a arreglar cosas, todo comenzó cuando el televisor de su vecino se descompuso, sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, Leo lo desarmó y lo arregló. El televisor quedó mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes de descomponerse, y su vecino le dio diez dólares en agradecimiento. Ahí descubrió su don para la mecánica, y su forma de subsistir sin tener que tragarse el orgullo y pedirle dinero a su tía.

Hacía casi un año que Leo había comprado su actual teléfono celular, de última generación en ese momento, producto de duros meses de ahorro. El único problema era que los tipos de la manzana tendían a envejecer sus aparatos con horrible rapidez.

Pero el teléfono estaba en perfecto estado, y Leo sabía cómo hacer que funcionase por los próximos 20 años si así lo deseaba.

Luego de comprar el teléfono, Leo comenzó a comprar las piezas de la computadora. Ya solo le faltaba el _touchpad _algo que perfectamente podía conseguir y colocar luego.

Leo puso manos a la obra.

Pasaban las nueve cuando decidió parar, no porque estuviera cansado o porque no supiera que seguía. Solo decidió dejar algo de diversión para los días venideros.

Miró por la ventana. Los miles de edificios de Nueva York le daban el claro ejemplo de paisaje citadino.

Leo decidió que le vendría bien tomar algo de aire fresco, lo más fresco que pudiera estar el aire en Nueva York.

Y quizá pasar por aquella tienda italiana a renovar su provisión de Fonzies.

Tomó su chaqueta, que descansaba sobre el respaldar de la silla, y se miró al espejo. Leo sonrió, varias veces hasta que consideró que no se veía falsa su sonrisa. Pero por más que intentó, la sonrisa no subió a sus ojos, que seguían tan apagados como siempre.

Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido.

—Voy a salir —anunció.

—No, ya es muy tarde y si algo te pasa…

—Perderás mi pensión y tendrás que trabajar, lo sé, pero no me importa, no estaba pidiendo permiso.

El departamento de su madre, porque sí, para Leo seguía siendo el departamento de su madre, estaba en el sexto piso de un bloque. El elevador estaba descompuesto desde que Leo tenía memoria, así que debía de bajar todas las escaleras. Bueno, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado.

Leo caminó las cinco cuadras que habían desde su departamento al parque más cercano.

Caminó despacio, sorbiendo la Coca-Cola que había comprado en la tiendo italiana (porque aunque fuera italiana, la Coca-Cola era universal) y con la bolsa de Fonzies colgando de su mano.

Finalmente, se dejó caer en una de las bancas del parque. Su reloj marcaba ya las 9:45, y no era tan estúpido como quedarse hasta tan tarde en la noche, podían asaltarlo y robarle los Fonzies, lo cual sería la más grande catástrofe que el mundo hubiese experimentado.

Levantó la mirada al cielo. La contaminación no dejaba ver muy bien las estrellas; pero siempre había algunas que se negaban a ser eclipsadas. Leo recordó aquellas noches en las que su madre se sentaba con él, a enseñarle a leer y escribir.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y luego de esa, muchas. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y se mordió los labios con fuerza.

—Deberías dejarlo salir, parece que te estás muriendo por dentro.

La voz a su lado le provocó un sobresalto.

Era una chica, bonita, muy bonita, Leo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era la chica más bonita que había visto jamás.

Tenía el cabello color caramelo, y este caía grácilmente por encima de su hombro, en la oscuridad no pudo distinguir el color de sus ojos, pero Leo estaba seguro de que eran hermosos. Y su piel, su piel era de un cremoso tono melocotón, sin una sola imperfección, y Leo apostaba que debía de ser más suave que la misma seda.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a ver como idiota toda la noche?

Leo reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, y se dio un par de bofetadas mentales.

—L-Lo siento —tartamudeó, y volvió a reprenderse mentalmente por eso.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué te estás muriendo?

—No es nada.

—Imagino que eso le dices siempre a tus amigos, cuando te sientes mal frente a ellos, ¿no?

Leo la miró incrédulo, ¿qué diablos con esa chica? No tenía idea de quien era, y le hablaba como si le conociera.

—Sí —se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiéndola sinceramente.

La chica sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Antes de que Leo pudiera darse cuenta, ya le había contado todas sus penas, no sabía porque lo hacía, sus labios parecía moverse solos, sus cuerpo se relajaba y su cerebro parecía un tanto ido.

Dicen que es más fácil contarle tus males a un desconocido que a un amigo, porque no importa que un desconocido te juzgue, si es un amigo…

Cuando terminó, ella colocó su mano sobre la de Leo. Leo estaba en lo cierto, eran muy suaves, y se sentían bien.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que la chica se incorporó, dispuesta irse.

—Espera —Leo la detuvo —, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Ni tú el tuyo, chico de los Fonzies.

—Me llamo…

—No es necesario, te sentirás mejor de saber que le constaste tus males a una persona sin nombre.

La chica sonrió de nuevo, agitó la mano y se alejó caminando.

Leo permaneció quieto, embobado, y sonrió.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba mostrando su primera sonrisa verdadera en los últimos años, casi sentía su rostro doler, pero se sentía bien, increíblemente bien.

La volvería a ver, lo haría así tuviera que peinar Nueva York, buscando de casa en casa, de calle en calle. Pero lo haría.

En el siglo XXI no cualquier desconocido se sienta a consolar a otro.

En definitiva, esa chica parecía ser especial. Se dijo, mientras corría a su casa, ya iba a ser medianoche.

* * *

"Even for me, life had its gleams of sunshine."

― Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre.

* * *

Ag, no me culpen, siempre tiendo a pensar que las personas que lucen muy felices fingen :C


	3. Chapter 2

Sé que les dije que iba a estar ocupada, pero las cosas se alargaron un _poco más _de lo previsto, but, I'm back!

A ver, sobre este capítulo, alguien me habló en el prólogo sobre que la homosexualidad ya no es mal vista, o al menos no tan, **pero**, porque siempre hay un pero, a pesar de que esto es un AU, los personajes mantienen su personalidad tal cual es, o al menos esa es la idea, sino no tendría sentido, y, recordemos, Nico es, hasta The Blood of Olympus, un chico pesimista, con un bajo concepto de sí mismo, creció en tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde la homosexualidad suponía algo similar a una sentencia de muerte, si bien en este fanfic Nico _no _nació en 1924, sí mantiene enteramente su personalidad.

Por otro lado, me disculpo profundamente con ustedes, por haberles hecho esperar tanto por un capítulo tan flojo como este, he estado un tanto sin inspiración para el Solangelo (alguien por favor pégueme un tiro), el próximo, orientado hacia el Caleo, espero me quede mejor, y no se preocupen, ya planee todo este fic, y una de mis amigas se encarga de molestarme para que escriba, así que no creo dejarlo botado, _espero_, y ya hablé mucho, no los aburro más.

(Tengo pésimo internet, si logro subir esto, alaben a Hermes)

Percy Jackson and the Olympians, y Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus son propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo solo me meto en su armario y me pruebo su ropa (un Leo a quien entienda)

* * *

Chapter 2: I know you.

Crecer es una mierda, ser adolescente es una mierda, nada que ver con esa maldita idea que siempre nos hacen ver los adultos en los libros y comerciales de televisión, ya pasaron por ella y saben que mostrándola tan y como es jamás venderán nada. "La mejor época de la vida", "la época para disfrutar con tus amigos, divertirte y hacer locuras", acompañado de la cara de un chica, sonriendo, tan ampliamente que parece que se le romperán los labios del esfuerzo, y con unos dientes tan blancos que podrían usarse de foco en la oscuridad.

Pero no, nada es como lo pintan, en realidad es una mierda, nunca sabes en quien confiar, si no se adapta a los estándares de la sociedad, se es rápidamente rechazado, si no tienes muchos amigos, antisocial, si gusta de los videojuegos, friki y virgen eterno, si le gusta salir, puta para las mujeres y mujeriego para los hombres, pero lo peor de la adolescencia, no son los estereotipos, ni los prejuicios (aunque estos sean más altos que los que Elizabeth Bennet tenía hacia Mr. Darcy), no, lo peor de la adolescencia es la maldita sensación de incomodidad, de no encajar en ninguna parte, de estar rodeado de personas y aun así sentirse solo, de simplemente no encajar en la propia piel.

Hazel me ha tildado de inconformista un par de veces, y quizá si lo soy, quizá solo yo me siento así, mis amigos se ven idiotamente felices con sus novias, y ni decir de mi hermana, Leo es el único que parecer ser tan oveja negra como yo, porque aunque intente disimularlo es demasiado obvio, al menos para mí, Percy se pasa viendo a Annabeth y Jason a Piper, así que no creo que se den cuenta.

Hablando del rey de Roma, hoy ha tenido una sonrisa estúpida todo el día, parece que le van bien en la vida por una vez, bien por él, me gustaría que a mí me fuera bien de vez en cuando.

Jason dice que soy un pesimista de primera, y quizá si lo sea (debería escribir una lista de mis fallos, sobran al parecer, encabezando: pesimista, inconformista, depresivo, etc.), dice que debería de dejar de creer que nadie me quiere y aceptar que tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí, pero no lo sé, creo que tengo miedo (ahí hay otra para la lista), soy homosexual, y los únicos que lo saben son Hazel y Jason (quien me lo sacó casi con pinzas), y Jason es el único que sabe que me gustaba (o me gusta) Percy.

¿Algún problema?

Si bien, la sociedad estadounidense no es, hoy, en extremo homofóbica, no se puede llegar donde un amigo y decirle simplemente "Hey, ya sé que tienes novia y que la quieres mucho, pero soy gay y me gustabas, o tal vez todavía me gustas". NO.

* * *

Definitivamente las clases de biología no son las favoritas de Nico Di Angelo, acaban de decir algo importante, cree, y por estar cavilando no la ha apuntado, deberá pedirle los apuntes de hoy a Annabeth…

Miró alrededor, dándose por vencido en la tarea de concentrarse, Leo está en el pupitre contiguo, armando algo con unas cuantas tuercas, tornillos y arandelas, nunca nadie ha sabido explicar cómo es que pasa el año lectivo si jamás presta atención.

Siguió mirando.

Uh-oh, lo vio, justo al frente de la pizarra, el chico de la goma de borrar (que sigue en su estuche por cierto), se recordó a sí mismo que debe dársela…

¿Pero por qué tiene que verse tan parecido a Jason desde atrás? Si Jason usara el cabello de esa forma, se verían iguales.

Debe de ser tan molesto como ese idiota, piensa.

"_No, no tomes juicios precipitados Nico, nada bueno sale de ellos, (como pensar que Frank tiene el carácter de un panda solo por su apariencia levemente —grandemente— similar a uno)_"

"_Concéntrate Di Angelo, debes devolverle la goma de borrar al tipo ese, y echarle tierra al asunto, no te dejó una buena sensación ayer, y lo lamentarás mucho si dejas que esa sensación de paso a algo más_."

Sacude la cabeza.

Leo ha dejado las piezas y se dispone a dormir, pero la campana le interrumpe.

Nico se levanta rápidamente y se apresta a acercarse al chico rubio y devolverle la goma de borrar, pero, entonces, todos salen del aula en tropel.

Maldice por bajo, lo había olvidado complemente, hoy sirven enchiladas en la cafetería, es lo único que las Brujas hacen comestible y medianamente rico.

—¡Muévanse, nos quedaremos sin comida! —Annabeth les apremia.

—Ya, ya, no te sulfures, las caras bonitas de tu novio y el otro idiota son suficientes para guardar campo para todos en la fila, y si no, yo puedo hacer campo, nadie se resiste a los encantos del Gran Leo Valdez —y pone su mejor sonrisa.

Annabeth se ríe, y Nico se sorprende sonriendo, Leo puede ser un idiota, pero al menos es divertido.

La cafetería está más llena que nunca, y la fila para comprar parece más larga que la senda que Goku debía recorrer para llegar donde el Supremo Kaio-Sama.

Percy, Jason y Piper les hicieron señas desde adelante.

—¿Lo vez, chica lista? No había motivos para preocuparse.

Annabeth saluda a Percy con un beso, y Piper aprovecha para besar a Jason también.

Leo pasa su brazo por encima de los hombros de Nico.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos besarnos nosotros también, digo, para no ser los únicos solos.

Nico se lo quita de encima de un empujón y Leo se ríe como un desquiciado.

Pero Di Angelo no encontró la broma nada graciosa.

Siempre se sientan en la mesa del fondo, que tiene una bonita vista al patio, y nadie nunca se sienta ahí, porque los chicos saben a Piper le desagradaría, y las chicas que a Jason, Percy y Leo no les agradaría.

Nico pensaba que todos los chicos de la escuela eran unos malditos superficiales.

Y no distaba de ser así.

Excepto por unos cuantos.

A unas cuantas mesas de la suya, estaba sentado Will Solace.

Y Nico se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Will, su primera impresión no había sido incorrecta, eran más oscuros que los de Jason.

Bajó la mirada sonrojado, y se regañó internamente por ello.

Pero su mirada no tardó en volver a buscar la mesa de aquel chico.

—¿Por qué miras tanto a Will Solace?

El quieto susurró de su media hermana le hizo dar un salto.

—¿A quién? —preguntó con voz igual de baja.

—A Will Solace, el tipo sexi y rubio de allá.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué estás pensando eso de un chico?

—Deja de ser tan celoso —Hazel le picó una de las mejillas—. No es mi culpa que todas las chicas de mi clase se mueran por él.

—Ajá…

—Es nuevo, dicen que llegó a Nueva York hace menos de un mes, viene de California, y sus padres son unos eminentes doctores que recibieron un traslado.

—Hazel, ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Creí que te interesaba… —replicó inocentemente—. Es un tipo realmente lindo y lo mirabas mucho.

—¡No lo hacía!

Jason les prestó atención de repente.

—¿Qué cuchichean? Exijo saber.

—Nada —respondieron al unísono.

—Nico…

Y Nico se preparó (o al menos trató de hacerlo), para que Jason y su complejo de mamá gallina lo molestaran por lo que quedaba del almuerzo, por suerte era viernes ya.

…

Will encontró su casa completamente sola, esta semana sus padres tenían el turno de día, y aún faltaban alrededor de dos horas para que regresaran, eso si no surgía ninguna complicación.

Subió hasta su cuarto, ordenó sus cosas y prendió la televisión. Will odiaba el silencio de la soledad, pero no podía reprocharle nada a sus padres, y, en cierto modo, le gustaba la sensación de tener la casa para sí, le hacía sentirse más libre que cuando sus padres estaban, cosas de la adolescencia, pensaba.

Pero después de hacer zapping por media hora, no encontrar nada más interesante que ver que CSI: Miami, y sin ganas de ver a Horatio Cane quitarse y ponerse las gafas de sol, apagó la tele.

El negro de la pantalla apagada le recordó el cabello de aquel chico de la escuela.

Su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros y que le hipnotizaron por unos segundos.

Will tenía dieciocho y se había enamorado dos veces en su vida, y una de ellas, la única en la que el chico en cuestión no le había roto el corazón, había comenzado con una mirada; lo recordaba todo a la perfección, había levantado la vista, y se había topado con unos increíbles ojos azules, no pudo dejar de pensar en ellos hasta que terminaron.

Sí, Will Solace era homosexual, y lo aceptaba de corazón, tenía la suerte de tener unos padres comprensivos que siempre le habían apoyado, y una manada de primos a quienes, a pesar de su corta edad, gustaban de emparejarlo con todos los chicos de los programas televisivos, en un juego que habían llamado "Buscando el novio perfecto de Will". En fin, toda la familia se lo había tomado muy bien.

No había venido a la Gran Manzana con intenciones específicas de enamorase, o de no hacerlo, más bien, Will era del tipo de persona que deja que las cosas sigan su curso natural, ni resultó algo, genial, sino, también.

Pero aquello ojos oscuros le habían llamado la atención, y quizá era tiempo de sacudirse su letargo amoroso, y echarle una mano a su vida.

* * *

"Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional"

—Buda (O eso es lo que todos creen)

* * *

Trataré de traerles el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Elmo: I'm very glad to have a person who speak english, reading this thing, kisses C:

Sus reviews me hacen tan feliz, aunque no los conteste, Yami siempre los lee todos


	4. Chapter 3

Aunque no lo crean, no estoy muerta, sigo aquí jodiendo.

Como han podido notar, me he dedicado enteramente al Caleo y al Solangelo (creo que incluso más al Caleo que al Solangelo), ¿por qué estas y no las demás? Estas son las parejas que aún no están "formadas" poco a poco le iré dando tiempo a todas las demás.

Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan

* * *

Chapter 3: Coffee and Music

Leo **nunca **pensó que sería tan fácil encontrar a aquella chica.** NUNCA**.

La encontró en la estación del metro, ahora, con una mejor luz, se veía infinitamente más hermosa que como la había visto el jueves en la noche. Estaba radiante, su cabello peinado con estilo, vestimenta al estilo pop, y sus ojos, ahora los distinguía perfectamente, eran de color avellana, le miraban intensamente…, desde la superficie plana de un fiche comercial, que anunciaba su próximo concierto en el Madison Square Garden.

Leo hubiera estado feliz de comenzar a darse cabezazos contra las paredes, pero aun así, quiso salvaguardar su dignidad y no lo hizo. La chica era una cantante, ¡una de las más populares estrellas estadounidenses a nivel global al parecer! Eso explicaba el que su voz le sonara lejanamente familiar, debía de haberla escuchado alguna vez en algún programa de televisión, o por radio, o en el teléfono de alguien. Pero Leo tenía tan poco conocimiento de la farándula, que había estado siendo consolado por una famosa cantante y no se había dado cuenta, se sintió extremadamente estúpido de repente.

Eres un idiota, Leo Valdez, pensó, bien, ahora, ¿qué puedes hacer? Quieres volver a verla, ¿no? ¿Ir a uno de sus conciertos?

Sacó su teléfono y rápidamente buscó el precio de las entradas, la más barata requería de arreglar los televisores de todo el barrio, y eso conllevaba dañarlos primero, obviando el hecho de que estaban agotadas desde hace semanas, descartado.

Volver a ir al parque cada noche, y rogar porque una de tantas ella volviera a aparecer, no, definitivamente no, era estúpido.

Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, Leo, vamos, tú puedes, saca algo de tu cerebro.

Un momento, se dijo a sí mismo, todos los famosos tienen cuenta de Facebook, la usan para administrar su página publicitaria, puedo hackearla y llegar a su cuenta y hablarle. No, eso sería muy acosador… ¡Oh! Puedes solo averiguar cuál es su estudio de grabación, que por fuerza debe estar en Nueva York, dejarte caer por ahí hasta que haga falta, o sea, hasta que "accidentalmente" te topes con ella, ¡es una idea genial! ¡Soy un genio!

Y cuando se dio cuenta, había partido el tren, y el genio tuvo que esperar hasta el siguiente.

…

Cuando llegó a su casa, recordó que era viernes, y que su tía siempre salía a hacer las compras los viernes, lo que quería decir que estaba solo, si había un dios ahí arriba, Leo se lo agradecía.

Por si acaso, cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro.

Luego, arriesgándose a gastar su limitado saldo telefónico, comenzó a buscar sobre la chica en internet.

Había cumplido los diecisiete años el 2 de marzo anterior, lo que la hacía cerca de cuatro meses mayor que Leo, cosa que a este no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.

Continúo revisando, Wikipedia era siempre una fuente de información más confiable que mucho de esos sitios de farándula.

La página decía que tres años atrás había cantado en un evento de su escuela, y un cazatalentos la descubrió, su carrera había ascendido inigualablemente, y al cabo de dos años ya todo el mundo la conocía y la amaba, se había mantenido activa durante el último año, sacando varios sencillos, que precedieron su segundo álbum "_Silver Flower_", que habían vendido millones de copias alrededor del mundo, batiendo records de artistas con mayor tiempo en el negocio, señalaba además, que la chica tenía un espíritu filántropo, y que gran parte de sus ganancias eran destinadas a diferentes orfanatos del país

Leo continúo buscando, aunque sus ojos se quejaran, y durara una vida leyendo un artículo por culpa de la dislexia, encontró varias entrevistas, y reportajes, _E! _y _People _la calificaban como uno de los personajes del año, y cientos alababan su voz.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado cuando se apagó por falta de batería, y se tiró sobre la cama, mirando fijamente el cielorraso, con la mente en blanco. Sus ojos siguieron el rápido andar de un par de insectos que caminaban sobre el mismo, y notó que el color blanco comenzaba a escarapelarse en algunos sitios, dejando ver el gris original.

Aunque tampoco era que le importara mucho el estado de la pintura de su habitación.

Sonrió un poco, recordando la voz de la chica.

—Calipso, su nombre es Calipso —dijo en voz alta, saboreando la palabra. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el escritorio, en él, reposaba una _laptop_, casi no había dormido por terminarla, la tarde anterior había recibido el _touchpad_, que Piper le había comprado por Amazon, pero estaba lista y el desvelo había valido la pena y por mucho.

Al lado de la _laptop_, una pequeña caja con varios teléfonos celulares, esperando una mano caritativa que los pusiera en funcionamiento de nuevo. Y Leo sabía que debía de comenzar a trabajar en ellos pronto, según calculaba, conseguiría alrededor de cien dólares con todos los arreglos, y ya le quedaban solo treinta dólares de la anterior ronda de arreglos.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el escritorio, acarició la computadora con ternura, había tardado meses en conseguir todas las piezas, meses sin Fonzies, sin chocolates, Coca-Cola o barritas energéticas, en un estricto sistema de ahorro para conseguirlas más pronto, y había dado resultado.

Levantó la tapa y presionó el botón de enciendo.

…

El concierto había terminado casi a la una de la mañana, todo había salido perfecto, y sentía que era uno de los mejores que jamás había dado.

Pero eso no quitaba el que estuviera ridículamente cansada, y sin ganas de nada aparte de dormir por unos dos días.

—Apolo, ¿me pasas la botella de agua? —pidió, desplomándose como piedra en el sofá del camerino.

Era su manager, lo había sido desde que su carrera comenzó, siempre había estado ahí para ella, y al parecer seguiría estándolo por largo rato, lo cual Calipso realmente agradecía, aunque llegara a detestarlo de vez en cuando.

—Por favor —añadió en voz suplicante— dime que mañana tengo el día libre.

El hombre rió, era aún joven, y MUY guapo, ni siquiera ella podía negarlo, y no había conocido a una sola chica que no quedara prendida de él con solo verlo.

—Lo siento Calipso, pero no, tienes una entrevista a las cuatro, pero como hoy fue un éxito te dejaré dormir hasta las dos y treinta, ¿de acuerdo?

Calipso dejó escapar un gemido por bajo.

Desde la primera, había odiado las entrevistas, y por lo que sabía, la gran mayoría de personas en el gremio (o similares) lo hacían.

Habían utilizado un par de sus canciones para la banda sonora de la última película del popular actor Tristan McLean, así que lo había conocido durante la premier, habían simpatizado e incluso él la había invitado a comer a su casa un par de veces, alegando que tenía una hija de su edad, y que de seguro se llevarían bien.

Nunca olvidaría el escándalo que armaron los periodistas luego de eso, revolcando en su vida, la de él, y la de Piper, su hija, bichos asquerosos.

El auto la dejó enfrente del complejo departamental en el que vivía, tomo el ascensor hasta el último piso, y entró a su departamento casi a rastras.

No era una persona de muchos lujos, pero, ¿por qué no tener un bonito lugar al que llegar cuando tuviera tiempo libre? Más que un departamento era un pent-house, de colores claros, para hacer que luciera más espacioso, contrastando, sillones y sofás de cuero negro, en frente de la enorme pantalla.

Pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo la pantalla, o el mueble de libros, se arrastró hasta su dormitorio y se dejó caer en la cosa que más le gustaba de todo el lugar: su cama.

…

Hefesto TV, ¿Cómo no lo supuso? Esa empresa había extendido sus garras más allá de la televisión, y ahora, su rama "Hefesto Music &amp; Corporation" se encargaba de la mitad de los cantantes más populares del momento.

Era domingo y aun así el edificio estaba abierto, Leo llevaba ya un par de horas sentado en una banca del pequeño parque frente a este, y había visto salir y entrar a varios famosos, pero ni rastro de la chica que buscaba.

Suspiró cansinamente y se levantó, eran ya las cinco de la tarde, y mañana tenía que ir a clases, y para empezar la semana alegremente, sus primeras dos clases eran con la Srta. Brown; y aún no había hecho la tarea.

Comenzó a caminar despacio, con toda la pereza del mundo, pasó justo frente a la puerta del edificio y echó un vistazo hacia el interior, habían algunas plantas, sillones, y al fondo, la recepcionista tecleaba algo en la computadora, dio un par de pasos más, y justo cuando iba a volver la cabeza hacia el frente, chocó con algo.

O mejor dicho alguien, que cayó al suelo.

Volvió el rostro, y ya había abierto la boca para soltar un insulto cuando notó quien era la persona con la que había chocado.

En persona sus ojos avellana se veían mil veces mejor que en el afiche, y su cabello estaba trenzado, pero siempre sobre el hombro derecho, Leo pensó que quizá fuera costumbre, todo esto, oculto bajo la capucha de la sudadera.

—Hey —saludó.

Calipso dejó de mirar al suelo, y levantó la vista hasta fijarla en el rostro de Leo.

—¡Tu! —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Leo tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero la chica la apartó de un manotazo y se levantó ágilmente.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó, claramente enojada.

La mente de Leo se quedó en blanco, había esperado que no le reconociera, o que lo recordara vagamente, pero no, ella parecía recordarlo perfectamente, y además estar enojada con él, ¿no decían las revistas que era una chica muy agradable?

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? Acosador.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

—Eh, eh, frena un poco, ¿acosador? ¿Yo?

—¿Quién más? Llevas horas plantado frente al edificio.

—Espera un momento, no soy un acosador, Calipso, solo quería decir gracias por lo de la otra noche, así que; gracias.

Ella suavizó su mirada y se mostró un poco sorprendida, aquello definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

—Lo de la otra noche, ah, sí, no fue nada, descuida —dijo desconcertada.

—Te equivocas, fue mucho, muchísimo, me hubiera muerto sino me hubieras escuchado, realmente necesitaba sacarlo todo.

Leo se sentía increíblemente bien, aquella chica no lo conocía, y podía mostrarse ante ella sin esa mascara permanente de absoluta felicidad, lo que esa realmente gratificante.

Calipso se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

—Nadie lo hubiera hecho, así que te estoy realmente agradecida, y como muestra de ello, te invito a un café, una amiga me dijo de una cafetería a dos calles de aquí que es muy buena —Leo mostró su mejor sonrisa, y rogó porque le gustara el café y aceptara la invitación, y que la recomendación de Piper no estuviera errada.

Entonces, ella rompió a reír, tenía una risa bastante aguda, como la de las campanillas plateadas que cuelgan en los negocios al ser movidas por el viento. Ahora, fue Leo el desconcertado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

— La última vez que alguien me invitó a algo, fue a una cena en un restaurante de París, durante mi gira, el hijo de un magnate japonés, y estando en Japón, el chico me iba a llevar a París y luego devolverme a Japón.

Leo levantó una ceja.

—Sí, bueno, puedo invitarte a un café, y un trozo de pastel o una galleta si quieres, pero pases de avión a París, y una cena ahí se escapa un poquito —hizo un gesto con el pulgar y el índice—, de mi presupuesto.

Ella volvió a reír.

—Muy bien, chico de los Fonzies, aceptaré tu invitación, y en vista de que ya tu sabes mi nombre, me debes el tuyo.

—Leo, mi nombre es Leo.

* * *

"Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."

—Oscar Wilde


	5. Chapter 4

Hola. No sé si alguien se acuerde de la existencia de esto, pero sigo viva, y estoy tratando de rescatar viejos proyectos. Entre ellos este. Así que, si alguien todavía tiene el gusto de leer esta cosa, sepa que lo amo.

Ok no.

Pero que trataré de continuarlo.

Y probablemente le cambié el título a algo más adecuado. Además, tenga en cuenta que no he escrito esto por más de un año, puede que mi estilo haya cambiado, o que las cosas ahora se vean diferentes a la manera a la que se veían antes, pero trataré de continuar esto lo más "normal" posible.

También tengo planeado un one-shot, desde hace siglos de hecho, así que lo más seguro es que nos estemos leyendo.

Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Estoy sin beta, y sin mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que probablemente esto tenga faltas de ortografía. Lo lamento muchísimo.

También lamento si queda OoC.

* * *

Chapter 4: The supermarket worker.

A Nico le gustaban las aceitunas.

Más que eso, las adoraba.

Esas pequeñas bolitas de sabor que no podía describir y que hacían que su boca salivara en exceso.

Era ese amor de Nico por las aceitunas lo que hacía que Percy se pasara la vida diciendo que su "media naranja" debía de ser alguien a quien no le gustaran. La Ley de las Aceitunas.

Alguien veía demasiados show últimamente.

Pero las aceitunas eran su parte favorita de ir a la casa de Jason. Casi que la única parte de que le gustaba.

Thalia las adoraba también, así que en el refrigerador siempre, siempre había un frasco de vidrio de tamaño gigante con aceitunas. Nico creía que si existía un paraíso debían de haber muchos frascos así en él.

Por eso, odió a Jason sobre todas las cosas cuando hizo arrancado de sus manos el frasco —que estaba a punto de abrir para comenzar a comer como el eterno muerto de hambre que era—, lo dejó de nuevo en el refrigerador, cerro de golpe la puerta, y con la cara más seria le anunció que iban de compras.

—Grace, ¿estás borracho o drogado?

—Ninguna de las dos —Jason se pasó la mano por el pelo y lo miró desesperado—, olvidé que me tocaba la compra esta semana, Thalia llega mañana, y es capaz de colgarme de las pelotas en el balcón si no la hago.

Nico enarcó una ceja. Le resultaba curioso como todo el mundo creía que Jason era la persona más correcta y educada sobre la faz de la tierra, cuando en realidad era justo lo contrario.

—¡Vamos! De igual manera teníamos que ir a comprar snacks.

—En realidad no, Percy los iba a traer.

—Nico, por favor, mi vida depende de esto.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Finalmente, Nico cedió.

—Tú pagas el helado. Y voy a querer el más grande que encontremos, y de chocolate, o Nutella —Nico ya podía imaginarse con su helado.

—Muy bien.

Y después de eso lo había arrastrado a todo correr por las escaleras (por el ascensor estaba malo desde el inicio de los tiempos), y lo había hecho correr los como setenta metros que habían entre el edificio departamental y el supermercado.

Eso había hecho que Nico lo maldijera una vez más.

Para aquel sábado tenía un día tranquilo. Se había levantado tarde, había desayunado pizza fría que había quedado de la noche anterior, se había alistado y había venido donde Jason, donde habían quedado, junto con Percy, que harían un maratón de videojuegos y películas hasta el domingo.

Un fin de semana completamente normal.

No había planeado ser arrastrado hasta un supermercado, ni estar recorriendo los pasillos con un carrito rojo, que le provocaba ganas tanto de lanzarlo contra una pared como de subirse en él e impulsarse por el pasillo gritando "¡Wiii!".

En un momento determinado, Jason tomó dos piñas y se las mostró, preguntándole cuál debía llevar. Cómo si Nico supiera algo de frutas, o estuviera mínimamente interesado en ellas.

—Jason, son unas putas piñas, lleva cualquiera —masculló de mala gana, apretando los dientes.

—No son lo mismo, esta —levantó un poco la que tenía en la mano derecha—, está un poco más madura que esta —levantó la mano izquierda—, por lo tanto, si llevo esta, se pondrá mala antes que esta otra, pero si llevo esta otra, puede que no esté suficientemente madura, así que no estará antes de que Thalia se vaya, y luego me la tendré que comer solo.

—Grace, repito, ES UNA PUTA PIÑA. No sé de piñas, y no me interesa en lo absoluto, así que lleva una más pequeña, o la que te dé la gana, pero decídete de una vez.

A veces, Nico se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado juntándose con gente como Jason, Percy o Leo. Después recordaba que eran las pocas personas que soportaban su humor agrio y mordaz, y se prometía a sí mismo dejar de ser tan quejumbroso.

—Ugh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo.

—Y apúrate, son casi las tres, Percy dijo que llegaba antes de las tres y media, y definitivamente no quiero oírlo quejarse de que salimos sin él o algo estúpido como eso.

Jason rió un poco y la cicatriz de su labio de estiró.

Por un momento, Nico se preguntó que se sentiría besar a alguien como Jason.

Descartó el pensamiento con una sacudida de cabeza. Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes que lo atacaban.

Jason era su mejor amigo, nada más, no tenía el más mínimo interés romántico en él, ni quería tenerlo, y sería capaz de matarse si llegaba a pasar algo como eso.

Ya había pasado suficiente con su crush hacia Percy. Estar enamorado de un amigo, amigo que es heterosexual comprobado, era algo terrible.

No era una experiencia que quisiera repetir, además, solo pensar en salir con alguien como Jason… Ugh, le daba grima.

Reprimió el escalofrío que sintió subir desde la punta de sus pies. Prefirió solo seguir a Jason, que ya se había alejado un par de pasos, dirigiéndose hacia el área de lácteos, y dejar de lado esos pensamientos acerca de romance que tanto le desagradaban.

—Nico, ya solo tengo que buscar el queso, la leche y el yogurt, ¿por qué no te adelantas por el helado, las palomitas y las demás cosas, y nos vemos en el área de cajas?

Nico asintió, gracias a los dioses la experiencia en el supermercado llegaba a su fin.

Pasó al lado de Jason, quien se había vuelto hacia los quesos, y llegó al congelador de los helados.

Se inclinó, y buceó el tarro más grande que pudo encontrar, salió victorioso con uno de dos litros, de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate. Toda una bomba dietética.

Después, fue al área de los snacks y vació en el carrito muchas palomitas de caramelo, queso cheddar y mantequilla, papas tostadas, y varias otras cosas que se veían apetecibles, así como varios litros de refresco.

Una vez con suficientes provisiones para la noche, se encaminó al área de cajas y esperó a Jason.

El supermercado estaba casi vacío, así que no se molestó en formarse en fila.

Observó detenidamente el estante de pastas dentales que se alzaba justo al frente, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hey.

Se volteó de un salto.

Era el chico de la goma de borrar.

…

Will había comenzado a buscar trabajo desde el momento en el que puso un pie en New York.

No era exactamente que necesitase el dinero desesperadamente, sus padres eran doctores, y le daban todo lo que pudiera necesitar, e incluso más en algunas ocasiones, pero le gustaba tener dinero que sabía se había ganado por sí mismo.

Y algo que hacer los fines de semanas.

Sobre todo eso.

Era nuevo en la ciudad, y no le sobraban los amigos o conocidos con los que estar saliendo, así que un trabajo le venía perfecto.

Después de dar vueltas en varios cafés, tiendas pequeñas y otros locales, terminaron contratándolo en un supermercado. Era genial, le quedaba bastante cerca de casa, y los demás empleados le trataban muy bien.

Tampoco podía quejarse de la paga.

Comenzó solo acomodando estantes, pero el gerente le fue tomando confianza, y al final terminó de cajero.

Le gustaba aquello, siempre había sido muy bueno tratando con la gente, y aunque al final del día era cansado, no podía quejarse.

Un sábado que no pintaba para nada anormal, y en el que no había ocurrido nada interesante, pasó algo.

Tarareaba _Miss Atomic Bomb _de The Killers por bajo, mientras golpeaba la mesa con los dedos cuando lo notó.

Era el chico de la escuela al que le había prestado su goma de borrar, que luego había olvidado pedir de vuelta. El mismo que había hecho que se le erizaran los diminutos vellos de la nuca con aquellos ojos oliva tan profundos que tenía.

Tragó grueso.

La última vez que había pensado en ello, había llegado a la conclusión de que podía tener un leve interés en aquel chico, y que trataría de hablarle, para saber si debía alimentar ese interés, o si por el contrario debía tratar de eliminarlo.

Pero justo ahora que lo tenía al frente, esa determinación vacilaba un poco.

Miró hacia ambos lados, tratando de ver si su gerente se encontraba por ahí, que pudiera regañarle o algo por dejar su puesto unos momentos.

No había moros en la costa. Ni clientes. Charlie, otro cajero, estaba facturando la compra de una familia, o lo que parecía ser una familia, y aparte de ellos, y Nico Di Angelo (había averiguado su nombre), que estaba apoyado en un mueble cerca de su caja, no había nadie.

Respiró profundamente.

_Muy bien, Will, no es momento para ser cobardes. Sé valiente, tampoco vas a detonar una bomba o a hablar con el presidente, es solo un chico de tu edad, a quien le prestaste una estúpida goma de borrar. No es la octava maravilla del mundo_.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, salió de detrás de su caja, y se acercó a Nico.

—Hey —dijo.

* * *

Love ya, guys.


End file.
